dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hong Bin
Perfil *'Nombre:' Hongbin (홍빈)thumb|264px|Hongbin * Nombre Real: Lee Hong Bin (이홍빈) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Bailarin, rapero y actor, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 183cm. *'Peso' : 66kg. *'Tipo de sagre:' B. *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra. *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Gallo. *'Agencia: ' Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas *Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) *The Family Is Coming (SBS, 2015) Cameo *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) Programas de TV *'2016:' Hello Counselor (Moorim school InterView) *'2015:' KBS A Song For You 4 ( ep.11 como invitado especial de Gong Chan) *'2015:' The Show (2015, como MC) *'2014:' Weekly Idol *'2014:' Music Akes One(Music InterView) *'2014:' Star King (junto a Ken y Hyuk) *'2013:' Idol Star Olympics Championships (junto a N y Leo) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' Three Idiots (junto a Ken, Ravi y Hyuk) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a N y Ken) *'2013:' Idol Star Athletics Championships *'2012:' All The K-Pop (junto a N) *'2012:' Mnet "Mydol" (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - Tease me (2012) *Mamamoo - Peppermint Chocolate (Feat. K.Will , Wheesung & N) (2014) *Im Chang Jung - Shall We Dance with Dr. Im (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX *'Posición:' Bailarín, Vocalista, Visual. *'Apodo:' Visual Master, Bean (frijol/judía), Kong, Binnie. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y dos hermanas mayores. *'Educación': Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts *'Especialidades:' Es muy buen actor. El lugar en el que esté, lo transforma en un cuadro. Tiene mucha fuerza aunque no lo parezca. Puede cantar canciones con tonos muy graves y profundos. *'Chica ideal:' Una chica sensible, amable y que haga mucho aegyo. *'Religión:' Budista. *Antes de debutar apareció aunque brevemente en la Extended Eng Ver. del MV de Brian Joo "Let this die", Leo, Ravi y N aparecieron en la version coreana. * Es amigo intimo de Gong Chan, de B1A4, desde que estuvieron en el programa de radio ShimShimTaPa juntos. **Gong Chan llama "Choco" a Hong Bin y Hong Bin le llama "Chansikkie". **En el programa Sukira Kiss The Radio, Gong Chan llamó a Hong Bin para que respondiera a varias preguntas sobre él, pero Hong Bin solo acertó una. ** Se les vio jugando y platicando en los: ISAK 2014, Gayo Daejun 2015 y en los ISAK 2015 *Es ambidiestro al igual que Leo, él come y escribe con la mano izquierda, pero utiliza su fuerza con la derecha. *Es fan de Park Hyo Shin, y son de la misma compañía. •Tiene un parentesco con Jackson de GOT7 *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . *En el programa "Mydol" fue comparado con Won Bin y con Se7en. También se dice que tiene cierto parecido con Hyun Bin. *Es muy sonriente, calmado, y se esfuerza en todo lo que hace para que le salga perfecto. Se emociona con facilidad y es muy cariñoso con los demás miembros del grupo. Pese a que es extrovertido, todavía le cuesta tener contacto con las chicas y se pone nervioso. Es de los más maduros del grupo. *Sabe y admite que es atractivo. *Sus compañeros se quejaron de que todas las chicas del staff le prestaran atención sólo a él por ser el más guapo. *Miembros de su compañía y fans opinan que no parece asiático, sino europeo. Incluso llegaron a decir que tenía un aire al actor español Antonio Banderas. *Le gusta la fotografía. *Es el más ordenado del grupo. *Tiene muy buen físico, pero le cuesta mostrar su cuerpo. *Calza número 39 (6.5 o 7) de zapato. *En MyDol, él y Thunder (MBLAQ) fueron elegidos como la mejor pareja del show. Su apodo era pareja visual. *Quiso ser cantante desde que vio a un chico cantar en su escuela pero que nadie le prestaba atención. Ese chico resultó ser Ken. *Antes de debutar, con el único que no se llevaba muy bien era con Hyuk, pero tras hablar se conocieron mejor y se llegaron a comprender. Ahora ambos se llevan bien. *Apareció en el video "Tease Me" de Seo In Guk gracias a que ganó una prueba en la que todos los participantes de "Mydol" tenían que demostrar delante de un jurado sus habilidades como actor. *Fue el que peor lo pasó cuando fueron eliminados los otros cuatro miembros de "Mydol", ya que había entablado muy buena amistad con todos ellos. *Dice que comprende a sus fans, ya que él mismo es fan de Park Hyo Shin. *En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron "¿Sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria?" a lo que señaló que sería con Ken y agrego diciendo: escogería a Ken hyung porque canta muy bien y cuando vamos a los shows él naturalmente hace reír a las personas. *Dice que en su tiempo libre organiza sus pensamientos mientras se ducha después de un largo día de horarios. *Demostró tener gran habilidad en los juegos de silabas cuando logró la victoria para su equipo en All The kpop, ''derrotando a N en la ronda final. *Es la ''obra de arte ''de VIXX.'' * En 'VIXX TV '''dijo que su sueño/meta es que a los 30 años ganara un premio como mejor actor, por otro lado, le contestó a una fan que no le gusta el "hot-dog" (o perros calientes) y tampoco el Sprite. * Cuando GongChan (B1A4) lo contactó en Sukira Kiss The Radio, tuvo la oportunidad de contactarse con los demás miembros de B1A4. Sandeul no dejaba de llamarlo ''Choco-yah después de saber el apodo que tenía con GongChan. Finalmente, él prometió ir un día con los demás a convivir con ellos. *Actuó el 8 de marzo de 2014 en Music Core junto a Ren de NU'EST, Min Hyuk de BTOB, SeungJin de A-JAX como parte de Boy's Day, haciendo un cover (Something) de Girl's Day. *Tiene como apodo Kong porque 'kong' es la palabra coreana para 'bean' en ingles (frijol en español), y 'bean' suena similar al Bin en su nombre HongBin. *Su héroe siempre ha sido su abuela, que siempre le dio fuerza. *Dice que Leo es quien habla más cuando los miembros están solos en su departamento. *Cuando estaba en la primaria, su sueño era ser veterinario. *Disfruta de ver vídeos o de escuchar música de Park Hyo Shin junto a Leo. *Desde que debutó a dicho que quiere actuar como un estudiante, y lo hizo en Glorious Day y en Moorim School. *Después de que terminó su segundo año de preparatoria dejó de asistir a su entrenamiento para el debut, así que N fue por él a su casa mientras HongBin seguía dormido. *Siempre lleva sus granos de rezo budistas que le dio su abuela, ya que con ellos se siente más seguro. *Es el que más soporta el alcohol, mientras que Leo es quien menos lo soporta. *En una cita, llevaría a la chica al acuario. *Ravi dice que HongBin es malo mintiendo. *Está aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra guiándose con un libro para niños. *Dos días antes de la grabación del vídeo de "On and On", sufrió de agotamiento e indigestión. A pesar de esto, no solo fue capaz de aprenderse la coreografía, sino también de grabar el MV. *N lo eligió como el miembro que más trabaja ya que ha mejorado en su canto y baile. *N le hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños con una vela en un parque cuando aún eran trainees. HongBin dijo que esa era la primera vez que alguien fuera de su familia le hacía una fiesta. *Le gustaría que VIXX fuera conocido como un grupo con modales. *Dice que Leo es el miembro más lindo, mientras que Leo dice que HongBin lo es. *Su pastel favorito es el de crema batida, igual que el de Leo. *Él y Leo son amantes de los gatos. *Le gusta ir al cine porque está oscuro y puede sentarse a pensar y reflexionar. *Sigue olvidando que Ken canta bien porque es demasiado gracioso. *Para Leo, HongBin es su bebé, para Ken, HongBin es un flower boy que es notado incluso cuando no hace nada, para Ravi, Hongbin es su gemelo menor y para Hyuk, HongBin es un hyung que es como un amigo. *Le tiene miedo a las alturas. Sabe cómo resolverlo, pero aún así no puede superarlo. *Lo primero que le dijo a Ken fue "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?". Ken se había presentado en la escuela de HongBin antes de audicionar. *Cuando se siente mal, N es quien se da cuenta primero. *Dice que ser un fanboy de un grupo de hombres no es nada malo. *Sus compañeros del drama "Glorious Day" lo retaron a hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge". *Le preguntaron a los demás miembros quién era su rapero favorito. Leo dijo que era Ravi , Ken dijo que G-Dragon , Ravi dijo que San E pero HongBin respondió que Ravi. *Bailo Now de Trouble Marker con Yura de Girl's Day. *Yura de Girl's Day le propuso matrimonio a HongBin pero el anillo no le calzó. *Es el segundo del grupo que tiene mejor físico. El primero es Ravi. *El 13 de Febrero del 2015 HongBin se graduó, junto con Zico de Block B, del Instituto de Medios y Artes Dongh-ah. *HongBin es MC de "The Show" de SBS MTV, junto JoungJi de Kara y Zhou Mi de Super Junior M. *Es el mejor hablando japonés en el grupo. *En un fanmeeting Mamamoo recordó a Hongbin por sus ojos sonrientes. *En una entrevista reciente a VIXX LR se les preguntó que si Hyuk y HongBin cayeran al mismo tiempo al agua a quien salvarían, la respuesta fue HongBin puesto a que este no sabe nadar y moriría. *En la edición de Let's Go Dream Team 2, HongBin demostró sus habilidades atléticas quedando entre los dos finalistas llevándose la admiración de sus compañeros. *Gano medalla de plata en Idol Star Athletics Championships junto a Leo. *Dijo en una entrevista que quiere hacer una colaboración de baile con Taemin de SHINee Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Nate) Galería Hongbin1.jpg Hongbin2.jpg Hongbin3.jpg Hongbin4.jpg Hongbin5.jpg Hongbin6.png Hongbin7.png Hong Bin8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor